Heartbroken
by floodmaster16
Summary: We all love happy endings. This, sadly, isn't. What would have happened if Dracula didn't made it in time to bring back Johnny? One-shot, you'll need tissues for this.
1. Heartbroken

**Heartbroken**

**So, in contrast to my other fanfic (which appears to be really bad, since only one person has read beyond the first Chapter), I've been meaning to write something about Hotel Transylvania, but it appears that almost all good ideas have been taken, except this one, so I hope you like it. By the way, this is meant to be a one-shot only, if it goes well I might expand it...**

The party ended up in disaster.

Mavis had raced to her room as soon as she had yelled to her father. _How dare he?!, _she thought, _Lying to me about humans, treating me like a damned baby!_ Her anger mixed with her sadness as soon as she remembered about Johnny, and the horrible words he said to her.

"_Well, tough, because I DON'T want to be with you...because...you are monster! And I hate monsters!"_

Her heart had shattered when he said those words, causing her more pain than she had ever felt in her life. She sat on her bed, looking to the floor with tears on her eyes, partly from anger, partly from hurt. She then noticed a wrapped gift by her side, with an attached card that read _Happy 118__th__, from Mom. _She really didn't want to open any gifts, she just wanted to forget what happened, or cry until she had no tears, but she had never met her mother, and this gift held a special meaning, so she temporarily pushed the recent events to the back of her mind and carefully peeled the wrapping, trying to avoid unnecesary tearing of the beautiful wrapping paper. Once she was done, she was able to pull a hard-cover book. The book' cover was titled _True Love by Mom_, and as she read this her eyes began to water again, tears flowing freely this time, as she opened the book and began to read:

_For your 118__th__ birthday_

_Two lonely bats crashed in the night, _declared the first page, with a drawing depicting two bats crashing head-on.

_They felt a Zing, love at first sight,_ her mom and dad were pictured, facing each other, smiling.

_They knew right then that they would be husband and wife, _her parents were hanging upside down from a palm tree, a tropical sunset on the background.

_For a zing only happens once in your life, _her parents were embracing each other, surrounded by a heart

_Your Zing will come, my Love. Cherish it. Love, Mommy_

It was just too much, and the last page was the killing blow. She dropped face-down on her bed and cried, venting all her sadness. She tried to stop, but everytime she did so new tears would flow free, further smearing her make-up and redening her eyes, until, 20 minutes later, she could shed no more tears. Even if she wasn't crying now, she still whimpered at times and sobbed quitely, unable to overcome the extreme sadness and hurt she felt, cluching the book near her chest, not wanting to let go of it. Her dad had tried to speak to her a couple of times, but after hearing her crying he finally decided to let her calm down before trying again.

A couple of miles from Mavis' room, Johnny made his way out of the forest, following the path that had initially led him to the hotel. He walked absent-mindedly, his head low, a hurt expresion in his face. He had met the most wonderful girl he had ever seen in his life, and he was forced to leave her, and that made him suffer greatly. He hadn't meant to say those horrible things, he wanted to be with Mavis, to show her new places and experiences, to make her happy and make her dreams come true. But after the revelation that Dracula had dropped on him, how his wife had been murdered by humans and how he and the other monsters had been forced into hidding to avoid death, he knew his only presence in the hotel would be uncomfortable, let alone a relationship with Mavis. And so, he had lied.

He continued to walk for another hour, intent on arriving to the village and hail a cab to the airport. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew that if he stayed any more than he had to he would lose control and try to head back to the hotel, and so he walked along the road, until he spotted a small yellow FIAT, with the word _TAXI_ written on its sides. He made a gesture for it to stop,and the car slowed his speed and then halted in front of him. He climbed inside and then told the driver to take him to the airport as fast as he could. The thick romanian understood him well enough and floored the gas, rocketing through the road and then through the nearby village, leaving him at the airport terminal and robbing him out of 50 dollars. _Whatever, it's just money._

Dracula had made a mistake. A really, _really_ big mistake. He had managed to speak to his daughter after a couple of hours, finding her in the roof with her head on her knees. He had sat by her side and waited for her to say something, anything, even if just to snap at him for ruining her birthday. After just a minute or two, she finally spoke, asking him to erase her mind, to forget Johnny, the zing, and the disastrous party. He had, of course denied, but her daughter hadn't expected anything else. She showed him the book her mother had left for her, and that's when it dawned on him.

_They zinged._

_My honey-bat zinged, and I destroyed it!_

_How could I be so stupid, so... narrow-minded?!_

_Oh, Pete. I have to get Johnny back!_

As she left for her room, probably to cry some more, she dropped the _Paradise_ postal she had found on her father's drawers, no longer wanting to go out and see the world. Dracula swiftly catched and stared at it.

"Martha, what have I done?!"

"All passengers of flight 6987, headed to Hollywood, California, please stand by to begin boarding in 5 minutes"

Johnny sat slumped on one of the airport's padded chairs. He was listening to his music, trying to take his mind of what had happened just a few hours ago, but his playlist had other ideas, and so he spent the last hour listening to music that only served to fuel his hurt and pain. When boarding time arrived, he passed through the gate without acknowledging any of the staff, deep in his own missery, acting out of reflex, stowing away his backpack and ocuppying his seat. _There's no going back now._

Mavis was sitting on a corner of her room away from the sunlight coming from the open window, still quietly sobbing every now and then, but finally stopped crying, more because her tears had stopped coming again than out of acceptance of Johnny's departure.

She could remember every minute she had spent with him, from the awkward crash down the stairs to the kiss they shared on her birthday, bitterness knawing at her when she thought of that particular memory. She further burrowed her head on her knees, still clutching her mother's book on her chest, as if the object could bring any relief to her broken heart, but such relief never came, so she just sat there in silence with her thoughts and her tears, trying to make sense of life after Johnny.

"You changed my life, turned my world upside down, showed me a brightside to living, and now you just go and leave me here, heartbroken and hurt. Why? What did I do wrong? I didn't deserved this, Johnny, what did I do to you to deserve this?!" she sobbed, and then resumed her crying, quiet, but no less meaningful. _Why Johnny?_

Dracula tried to chase the metallic airplane, flapping his wings faster to try and reach it. The sun was burning his back badly and caused him immense pain, but he couldn't let his daughter down again, he had already caused her too much pain twice, and he couldn't bear to be the one who destroyed her life. A realization suddenly dawned on him. _The plane is speeding, I'm gonna lose it! I can't, I must go faster!_ He flapped his wings even harder, straining his muscles badly, but the plane kept winning speed, and before he knew it it was too far away for him to reach it. _NO! _

…_._

_I failed Mavis. I failed my daughter._

Johnny watched out the window as the plane raced away from the Romanian territory. His heart felt heavy on his chest, and he felt an uncontrolable drive to cry, to release the pressure on his heart, and he had been holding it in for hours now, but as another song played on his phone he finally couldn't hold back. He quietly sobbed and whimpered against the window, his eyes closed and face covered by his hands.

_When you're gone,  
all the colours fade.  
When you're gone,  
no new years day parade.  
You're gone,  
colours seem to fade..._

Dracula returned to the hotel, heavily sunburned and empty-handed. His friends saw his expression and understood. He hadn't made it in time. Wanda hugged Wayne, looking for comfort, while Frank seated on a couch, not saying a word to anybody. The King of Vampires headed for his daughter's room, but stopped short of knocking as he heard her lament. He backed out and headed to his room. _He didn't have the courage to tell her daughter he failed to bring the human back. Not after completely ruining her life just a while ago._

_The first week was the hardest on Mavis and Jonhathan. She didn't left her room at any time, didn't talk to anybody and devoted most of her wake-up time to cry on her pillow, while bed-time only arrived after she cried herself to sleep. Johnathan didn't fare any better, he went back to his parents' house, but instead of delighting them with stories from his trips he just locked himself on his room. His parents tried to talk him into telling them what was wrong, but he didn't say much aside of "I'm fine" or "It's nothing", and eventually they gave up trying. They eventually opened up again to their family, but things were never the same again. They had no desire to do things, they walked absent-mindedly, ignoring the world around them unless interacted directly. Their thoughts were with each other, wondering what was the other doing, and where he/she was (although Johnny knew the answer to this one), and if they were ever going to see each other again. Every day that passed crushed their hopes even more, but their hearts never parted from the other. And they would cry, every night before sleeping, but no tears would stop their pain and suffering..._

**Sniff, sniff... I sincerely think I over-did it. Please review, I'm gonna get a tissue...**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Due to the mildly positive reception of this story it's been decided that there will be at least two sequels to it. Cannot get into detail about them because I'm still working on the sequel, but you can expect it to be just as emotional. In the meantime, reviews will be appreciated, and if you have any ideas you wish to share I'm all ears (tough I don't guarantee I'll use them all) Thanks in advance.

floodmaster16


End file.
